The First Song
by pinkpower
Summary: AU. Craig's obsessed with music, but when Manny comes along and joins the band, she'll show him that's there more to life. Cranny and others.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: I kind of got this idea from watching the episode of Radio Free Roscoe where Jake Epstein guest starred. His character, Jackson, was obsessed with music. So, I decided to up the music factor for Craig a bit to match Jackson's, minus the eyeliner. **

**Time Frame: For the sake of the Crash in this story, I'm going to set this right after Neutron Dance, which is in season four. But, just pretend Manny and Craig have never been together. Also, since Neutron Dance is kind of tied to the season three love triangle, so since I can't have Cranny/Crash, and for the story to make sense, I'm going to just say Craig cheated with Emma, tying to the mini 'What if Craig picked Emma?'**

Craig sighed, knowing he probably made the wrong choice in going after Ashley, or at least that's what his heart told him, but everyone said otherwise. The whole school was overjoyed that Craig and Ashley were back together, and maybe forever this time around. But, the whole school didn't realize the opportunity Craig let slip away: a record deal that he had won fair and square last year in the Battle of Band's competition. Still, something told Craig that his relationship was right. She was, after all, his inspiration for the song in the first place. He had to admit that they made perfect music together.

"You look distressed," Marco said, opening his locker, near Craig's.

"I'm just tired." Craig replied.

"Oh, so did, uh, Ashley keep you up all night?" Marco asked in a hinting tone.

"We just got back together, Marco, and no." Craig answered, annoyed. "I've just been thinking about the band."

"What makes you think there's still a band, Mr. Manning. Do you really think Spinner is going to come back and be your drummer?" Marco questioned, padding his friend on the shoulder. "Sorry, pal, but you gave up the band when you went after Ashley."

"I made a mistake," Craig said low under his breath. The last thing he needed right now was all of Degrassi getting after him, because he was starting to regret his decision. As much as he loved Ashley, he loved his music more. "Marco, I can't explain. Ashley is my muse and I need her around to inspire me. Music is my life, and since Ashley is apart of my music, she's my life, too."

"I don't know if that's poetic or if that's you just being a jerk," Marco said, putting on a confused expression.

"It's poetic, sort of," Craig told him, trying to reassure himself of his own feelings for Ashley.

"If you say so," Marco nodded. "Listen, I'll try talking to Spinner, but don't get too excited. He's probably dumped music as well for a girl."

"But Paige has always been fine with the band," Craig retorted.

"Not Paige, Craig. Manny," he corrected.

"Who?" Craig asked.

"One of the best cheerleaders in school. Last year she won the gold metal for Degrassi in the gymnastics competition. But you might know her as _Emma's_ best friend," Marco answered.

Craig cringed at the name. He'd rather chew his own foot off than ever hearing her name again. In retrospect, Craig hated what he did to Ashley. In fact, he couldn't believe that _he_ did that. It was like watching some horror movie in his head, and the person that played him should have just dumped Emma and Ashley like two hot potatoes and should have focused on his music. And yet, Craig did recall a small image a short girl with midnight black hair. She followed Emma around like a faithful puppy. It must have been Manny.

"How nice for Manny. She must be a saint for being friend with Emma." Craig rolled his eyes. He sighed, now wanting to change the subject. "Okay, if we can't have Spinner back in the band, we're going to need something new; something fresh. I don't care what it is, just as long as it's affective."

"Okay, let's host some musical talent auditions after school. I'll try to print out some forms in Media Immersion," Marco insisted. "But, I'm sticking to my accordion."

"That's not funny," Craig replied.

"Who said I was joking," Marco said. Craig gave his short friend a suspicious look. "That was a joke, Manning. That's when you're supposed to laugh."

"Hey, Marco," Spinner greeted, walking up to Craig and Marco with Manny at his side.

"Uh, hey Spinner, Manny. " Marco stammered, glancing at the very nervous musician to his right. "We were just talking about adding some new people to our band."

"Good luck with that," Spinner nodded, looking at Craig.

"Spin, c'mon, I'm sorry," Craig exclaimed. "It is our band. Don't let it die."

Spinner glared at his ex-friend, "It was never _our_ band, Craig, it was always about _you _and _Ashley_. A band is like a sports team, and there's no I in team."

Craig looked at the girl by Spinner, whom was shifting her weight back and forth from foot to foot. She looked at the ground nervously, trying not to make any eye contact with anybody. Oh, yeah, this was Manny. She had changed a lot. He didn't see her braids and instead of her eyes being lit with an ignorant sort of happiness, her eye brown eyes were filled with all different kinds of emotion. She went from a cute, little girl to a teenager with nice curves. After a few moments, Craig realized that he was staring at her appreciatively and mentally smacked himself for doing so.

"Spin, I'm sorry, okay? But music is my number one priority, and what can I say? Ashley inspired me to write that award winning song anyway, so I had to chase my dream." Craig explained.

Manny softly smiled, finally looking up, "Sticks, Craig went after the girl he loved, and you should try to be understanding. Just because he wants to be with her and wants her in the band, doesn't mean you have to abandon any of your own talents in the band. Plus, you're his friend, and friends are there for each other no matter what. Friends don't leave each other when they have little disagreements."

Craig grinned down at the petite girl. "She's right, Spinner, and don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for her if you were in my shoes."

Spinner looked over at Manny and smiled, making her blush. "Yeah, I guess I'd go after her, too. Okay, I'll forgive you and rejoin the band on one condition."

"And what's that?" Marco questioned.

"Well, you said you were looking for a new addition to the band, right? You both have heard Manny on the tambourine, and she is really good…"Spinner trailed off when he received a hit over the shoulder from Manny. "Hey!"

"Spin! Don't." Manny warned.

"Music is your number one priority, and there's nothing better than Manny and her tambourine, not even your little girlfriend, Ashley. She can work magic with that blue circular instrument. Well, what do you say? It is for your music." Spinner extended his hand, waiting for Craig's.

"For music," Craig sighed. He shook hands with Spinner.

"Good." Pleased with himself, Spinner turned around and headed for the cafeteria as Manny stayed behind.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I so did not mean for that to happen. Spinner can have a big head sometimes." Manny apologized.

"Music comes first before anything, and you are good. I just hope you don't bring this band down, Manny." Craig said in a disgusted tone. "No pressure, though."

"Here, genius, let me talk. What Craig, here, means to say is that you're good, but you're going to have to be really good for this band." Marco translated. "Apparently, I'm the only one who has humor around here."

"I can speak for myself, Marco," the musician hissed. "We have practice in my garage after school. Can you make it?"

Manny nodded, "Yes."

She started to turn around when something inside of Craig jumped, "Wait! Um, thanks, by the way. For getting Spinner back in the band at all."

Manny smiled, "Anytime."


End file.
